Vida adolescente
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Dicen que la preparatoria es la mejor etapa en la vida, donde conoces a tus grandes amigos, aprendes cosas nuevas, y hasta podría ser el lugar donde te encuentres con ¡el amor de tu vida! Pero nada es sencillo, mucho menos cuando te enamoras de alguien que duda de si te quiere o no, o estas en una escuela donde nada es lo que parece. Miku x Luka ¡Escrito con anialexa!


Notas de las autoras~

~Bueno… primero que nada… Hola :v! Espero que hayan estado bieen~ n.n/ Yo estoy aquí, trabajando en colaboración con la sexy escritora de Fersi Lovedeath! Yeih *-*/ Es un honor y un sueño hecho realidad *w*! Así que primero que nada quiero agradecerle por dejar que esta humilde escritora trabaje a su lado para escribir un hermoso fic~ -hace reverencia de cuerpo completo-

Por cierto :v soy…

-¡Ejem, ejem! Fersi al teclado, pues con decir que ahora aquí no más trabajando con mucho gusto junto a una gran escritora, una gran mujer maligna pero sabe cuidar bien de una neko inocente si se lo propone ¡Anialexa! Pues bueno, este también vendría siendo nuestro primer fanfic escrito entre dos personas, y por lo hace mucho más emocionante. Y en un futuro seria genial volver a trabajar contigo Ani-chan, ¡De eso no hay duda!

~Awwww, me encantaría volver a trabajar contigo en algún proyecto Fersi-chan xD

-Sin más que decir, le agradesco tanto a ella, y también a todos ustedes por darnos una oportunidad. Esperamos que les se diviertan leyendo tanto como nosotras disfrutamos el escribirlo ¡Esto fue trabajo de 80 mensajotes por PM!

~Espermos que lo disfruten n.n/

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid no nos pertenece, si lo hiciera, tengan por seguro que habría mucho negitoro para todos *-*/ -avienta atún y puerros- Lo que si nos pertenece es esta fabulosa historia que salió de nuestras cabezitas (Fersi: ¡Cabezas **MUY** locas!) n.n

¡Que la vida en la preparatoria comience!

* * *

**Vida Adolescente**

**Prologo: Bienvenido a la preparatoria ¡Crypton! **

_El auto iba a una velocidad preocupante, justo para dar directamente a la infante que se encontraba cruzando la calle con toda inocencia, sólo porque quería llegar al otro lado para comprar una rica paleta en el puestecito que estaba en la banqueta, pero la peli-rosa se había interpuesto en el camino, empujando a la niña hacia el otro lado lo más lejos que pudo para evitar que la atropellaran, recibiendo ella misma el impacto contra el vehículo color negro que al chocar, ni siquiera se dignó a frenar para checar si le había pasado algo a la pobre joven de no más de veintitrés años. _

_-¡LUKA!- Fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar, ya que desafortunadamente, al caer se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente, provocando que de ésta saliera sangre e induciendo a la peli-rosada a un profundo coma…_

-¡LUKA!- Un grito fuerte y muy cerca de su oído la despertó de aquella pesadilla sin sentido para ella.

La nombrada se encontraba recostada en su pupitre como todas las mañanas al llegar a la escuela. La bendita, amada, odiada y miserable escuela. El lugar donde puedes pasar tanto tus mejores momentos como tus peores, donde conoces a tus amistades para toda la vida y a personas más falsas que las marcas "pirata". Sip, indudablemente, este nuevo ciclo escolar en la preparatoria Crypton sería un nuevo año lleno de sorpresas, sentimientos encontrados y por qué no, ¿la coyuntura de tu vida?

-Luka-chan~ ¿Otra vez teniendo conflictos existenciales?- Preguntó una rubia, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a la de Luka, llamando por fin toda su atención.

-No, SeeU-chan, es sólo que no pude dormir bien durante estas vacaciones.- Comentó Luka, mientras estiraba sus brazos como queriendo tocar el techo del salón.

-¿!EH?! ¡No me digas que tuviste diversión con alguna chica por las noches!- Dijo la coreana en un fingido tono de sorpresa, tapándose la boca con una mano para darle un efecto más dramático.

-Babosa…- Suspiró la peli-rosada.

SeeU era una coreana con el cabello rubio y ondulado, alta, complexión delgada, de tez blanca y siempre llevaba unos adornitos con forma de orejitas de gato sobre la cabeza; era una chica mayormente alegre, divertida, un poco loca y ocurrente, pero sabía ponerse seria cuando la situación lo ameritaba, además de que solía ser posesiva con cierta persona cercana a ella. Era la mejor amiga de la infancia de nuestra protagonista Luka Megurine.

Luka era una peli-rosada con un buen cuerpo, alta, atlética y de ojos azules; su personalidad era tranquila, seria, activa y relajada. A veces se le salía la locura fuera de control, pero siempre lograba recuperar su compostura. Tanto hombres como mujeres estaban enamorados de ella, pero ninguno lograba capturar su interés. Ella sólo esperaba el día en el que se encontrara con la persona con la que estuviera destinada a estar por el resto de su vida, pero bueno, ése es el sueño de todo adolescente, ¿no?

Aunque, bueno, la coreana a veces podía llegar a ser fastidiosa, mucho, me atrevo a decir que quizá demasiado.

SeeU sonrío y levanto una ceja mientras le miraba, cosa que inmediatamente hizo que su amiga se pregunte, "¿Y ésta que tanto me ve?"

-¿Babosa? Moouu, pero si tú eres a la que le está escurriendo saliva de la boca.- Luka al principio no comprendió a qué se refería, pero cuando la rubia señaló sin pena su rostro, se sonrojó tanto mientras comenzaba a limpiarse. Se veía tierna, habría que decirlo.

-¡Idiota!- Gritó para luego lanzarle un libro al rostro.

Bueno, Luka Megurine, siendo tranquila o no, no era capaz de soportar las tonterías de la coreana. Y SeeU tampoco era invencible a los ataques de la peli-rosa, para su desgracia.

-¡Eso dolió!- Se quejó llevándose ambas manos a la cara, tapando su nariz y boca con esto. -¡Mira, estoy sangrando! Primera semana y ya me rompiste algo... mouuu...-

-Tú tienes la culpa.- Respondió recuperando su compostura al momento que volvía su vista a la ventana.

SeeU comenzó a quejarse de su nuevo labio partido, diciendo cosas y preguntándose como les explicaría a sus padres que su mejor amiga le hace bullying en la escuela, pero ella no quiso escucharla. Luka no tenía las energías para disculparse con ella aunque sea, el no poder dormir adecuadamente como su cuerpo lo exigía le hacía estragos, feos estragos, con decir que ni tenía ganas de hacer ejercicio pues...

Aunque no sabía si era por esos sueños sin sentido que le despertaban a mitad de la noche, o la espeluznante sensación de sentirse observada lo que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño. Oh si, desde hace un tiempo que sentía como sí un par de ojos maliciosos estuvieran clavados sobre ella, todo el tiempo, todos los días.

Y sinceramente eso le daba miedo.

-¡Ahí viene el ogro matemático!- Avisó un peli-gris que estaba parado en la puerta.

Todos reaccionaron de manera inmediata, dejando de lado lo que estaban haciendo y sentándose en sus pupitres como "angelitos". Como si no hubieran estado haciendo desorden.

"Me lleva el carajo... ¿No pueden dejar a una dormir a gusto?"

-L-Luka tengo miedo...- Dijo la rubia, ésta temblaba tanto que hasta la pobre parecía perrito Chihuahua en pleno invierno.

-Yo también, SeeU-chan, yo también...-

-Bien chicos, saquen una hoja de papel en blanco, lápiz, borrador y su cerebro. Pondré examen de pre cálculo. Quiero ver qué tanto fue lo que aprendieron el curso anterior, y quien se dignó a hacer algo productivo durante estas vacaciones.- Dijo el profesor de matemáticas tras entrar al salón con su portafolios y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Todo el mundo suspiró pesadamente y otros tantos maldijeron al profesor Kiyoteru en un susurro lleno de odio.

-Apenas estamos en la primera semana de escuela, y ya empezamos mal…- Se quejó Luka mientras sacaba los materiales necesarios para reprobar.

El hombre que aparentaba tener más o menos unos treinta años de edad caminó hasta su escritorio donde dejó el portafolios, luego buscó con la mirada a una chica en especial. La encontró sentada justo hasta el frente, en el pupitre que se encontraba pegado justo en la pared.

-Yuzuki-san- La llamó serio, provocando que la delegada de la clase diera un saltito en su lugar, asustada.

-¿S-sí, Hiyama-sensei?- Tartamudeó la peli-morado.

-Hazme el favor de pasar lista por mí, por favor-

-C-como diga...-

Ok, tal parece que este ciclo escolar será muy exigente, de eso no hay duda.

* * *

-Ok muchachos, estos son los 118 elementos de la tabla periódica que se tendrán que aprender de memoria para el examen, con sus respectivas valencias, número atómico y masa molar.- Explicó el profesor de Química, viendo la cara de todos sus alumnos mientras se frotaba las manos con malicia. Nada como la cara de idiota que ponen cuando no entienden nada.

"_Hijo de su…"_ Pensaba la peli-aqua de la clase, observando una copia que le había sido entregada de la tabla periódica de los elementos. De todas las ciencias habidas y por haber, le tenía que tocar la que más odiaba. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse tal castigo? _"¡Te odio Química!" _

Al, el profesor, sólo se burló un poco dentro de sí por la mala suerte que tenían sus alumnos, no les iba a ir muy bien que digamos este ciclo, ¡Que divertido! Y por estar tan concentrado en sus asuntos, no notó como los muchachos le miraban y se preguntan al mismo tiempo "¿Y esa cicatriz en su cabeza?", "¿Que le habrá pasado?", "¡Dios mío, es Frankenstein, traigan las antorchas!"

-Bueno, paso a retirarme alumnos. Está empezando a oler a humano.- El profesor agarró sus libros y se dirigió a la puerta. –Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a este nuevo año escolar. Estudien.- Y sin más, salió tranquilamente del salón.

-Primera semana de escuela y ya me quiero ir…- Se quejó la peli-aqua.

-Vamos Miku… Apenas está empezando lo bueno~- Trató de animarla su buena amiga Rin, quien estaba sentada una banca al lado de ella.

-Verás que te divertirás tanto, que el tiempo se pasará volando.- Continuó el gemelo de la rubia, Len, quien estaba sentado frente a su hermana.

-Espero que tengan razón chicos. – Suspiró. –Las escuelas no son muy bien conocidas por ser "divertidas", ¿saben?- Se acomodó en el asiento, lista para otro round con el siguiente profesor.

Era la primera semana de este nuevo año escolar, está bien, pero la verdad era que Miku no estaba tan emocionada, no como debería. La peli-aqua volvió a dar otro largo suspiro mientras clavaba la vista en la ventana, distraerse y relajarse un poco antes del próximo módulo no le hacía la a nadie ¿O sí? De todas maneras, el profesor se tardaría un poco en llegar, así que habría que matar al tiempo mientras tanto. ¡Con un cuchillo y lentamente!

Durante un rato se quedó mirando hacia afuera como si nada, observando las nubes que se movían en el cielo azul tanto a las canchas escolares donde algunos estudiantes ya tenían sus clases de educación física. Pobres, si ella teniendo Química a estas horas ya le fatigaba, tener física sería mucho peor, porque ella no era una estudiante a la que consideraras TAN atlética, era un poco floja por así decirlo. Por eso ponía una cara de fastidio al ver a los estudiantes de último grado practicar Basketball, aunque había que admitir que varios eran buenos, quizá demasiado.

-¿Hatsune?, ¿No vino Hatsune?- Preguntó el profesor de inglés, Leon, ¿Cuando había entrado? -¡HATSUNE!-

-¡A-ah, yo no lo hice profe!, ¡Todo fue idea de Len, él tiene la culpa!- Gritó de manera histérica mientras miraba al profe con miedo.

-...-

Y todo el salón de clases comenzó a burlarse de ella.

A Miku sólo le quedo hundirse en su asiento de la vergüenza con el rostro completamente rojo, apenas habían regresado de vacaciones y ya pasó una de las peores cosas de su vida, y para una adolescente claro, "¿Por qué a mí?" Las risas ya llevaban un buen rato sin dejarla tranquila, excepto los gemelos Kagamine, ellos sólo se dignaban a observarla mientras rodaban los ojos, reprochándole su estupidez, ¡Cállense todos!

-Y-ya... calmados... tranquilos todos…- Trató de callarlos el rubio, después de que no le hicieron caso por fin se salió de sus casillas -¡Cállense por un maldito demonio o los repruebo!-

Todo el salón quedó en completo silencio... al fin. Estaba bien que el instituto Crypton tuviera a los pubertos más rebeldes y difíciles de tratar, pero no era para tanto ¿O sí?

-Bueno... Hatsune-san- Llamó haciendo que la aludida diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar -Necesito que me lleves unos papeles a la dirección- Pidió palpando un montón de papeleo sobre el escritorio -Tómalo como un castigo por tus tonterías-

-¿P-pero por qué yo? ¿No puede pedírselo a alguien más?-

-¡No, y te quiero ver aquí antes de que mi clase termine o te bajo cinco puntos!- La peli-aqua no se lo pensó dos veces, tan rápido como el profesor ordeno, corrió y tomó los papeles para salir a toda velocidad del salón.

-¿Que la escuela será divertida? Claro, les creo...- Sin más que hacer decidió caminar tambaleante hasta la dirección ¡Y lo peor es que tenía que bajar escaleras para llegar! ¿Cómo le haría? Quieeen sabee... "Argh… malditos papeles… Ni siquiera me dejan ver bien las malditas escaleras." Pensó para sus adentros.

* * *

-Luka, ¡mira lo que conseguí en estas vacaciones~!- Decía SeeU mientras sacaba una cajita color verde de su mochila, como si estuviera contrabandeando alguna droga.

-¿Qué co-… ¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamó con suma sorpresa la peli-rosa. -¡Pero si se supone que ese título saldría hasta dentro de otro mes!- Le quitó el libro a la coreana, como si fuera su "precioso".*

-Jejeje, contactos, mi querida Luka-chan, contactos.- Dijo la rubia con orgullo y feliz por la emoción de su amiga.

-Tengo que leerlo ahora mismo.- Dijo con pequeños brillos saliendo de sus ojos azules, oliendo primeramente las hermosas páginas de aquél conjunto de hojas.

-Luka… deja de hacer eso con cada libro nuevo… Me das miedo, enserio.- SeeU sólo observaba a su amiga, se preguntó cómo es que todavía no había un grupo de ayuda a los -adictos al olor de los libros nuevos-, no eran droga, pero de todos modos. -Nee, Luka-chan… No es bueno ir leyendo mientras subes las escaleras. ¿Qué tal si tropiezas?-

-Sí, aja…- Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a su amiga, ya que había comenzado a leer tan esperada obra literaria por ella. ¡Era la continuación de su saga favorita! ¿Cómo no aprovechar para leerla ahorita en lo que llega a su clase en el segundo piso?

-¡Luka-chan!- Gritó la rubia para llamar la atención de su amiga, pero ya era demasiado tarde. -Oh bueno… ni modo dijo el moño.-

* * *

¡Halo, Fersi al habla nuevamente! Pues bueno, me disculpo por parte de las dos sí este primer capítulo es muy corto, aunque no es un capítulo, solamente es un prologo de lo que vendrá siendo la historia. El capítulo que sigue si es el primero, pero esto es una pequeña prueba para ver si les interesa la historia.

Aaaaaaaaahhh bueno, la verdad es que estábamos tan entusiasmadas por este proyecto que luego de planear todo esto empezamos a escribirlo XD

Nuevamente, quiero darle todo mi gratitud a mi queridisima mujer **anialexa **(¡Es mía!, no se le acerquen lectores, grrr ¬¬) Porque esta mujer guapetona acepto escribir con esta escritora mediocre ¡Se te quiere! nwn

Bueno, bueno, antes de dejarlos hasta aquí, creo que estoy preguntando de parte de las dos cuando digo: ¿Les gusto?, Por favor dejen un review para hacernoslo saber nwn Yo ya me voy porque aún no he terminado mi tarea y la maestra de Cívica me va a matar si no la termino XD

¡Crazy team fuera! (Acabo de inventar eso xD)


End file.
